1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a multi-hop wireless network where a hop-count information acquisition unit of a radio station obtains hop-count information from connectable radio stations, and an upper destination radio station selection unit of the radio station selects a base station as an upper destination radio station when the radio station is directly connectable to the base station. When the radio station is not directly connectable to the base station, the upper destination radio station selection unit selects, based on the hop-count information, an upper destination radio station from the connectable radio stations such that the hop count becomes the smallest. A signal transfer unit of the radio station transfers a transmission signal or a signal received from a child radio station to the selected upper destination radio station, or to the base station, when the radio station is directly connectable to the base station (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-237764).
When selecting an upper destination radio station from connectable radio stations based on hop-count information, there may be a case where there are multiple connectable radio stations with which the hop count becomes the smallest.
Also, there may be a case where the signal strength in communications between the radio station and the selected upper destination radio station or between the selected upper destination radio station and the base station is comparatively low, and it is difficult to achieve sufficient communication quality or to provide a stable communication path.